


When the sun goes down...

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hug a friend, Hugs, Hugs are good energizer, Like a big warm bear hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Kasumi is a ball of energy that wants to burn forever; and when it seems like she couldn’t burn any longer, Arisa is always there to ignite the flames to keep her burning brighter.





	When the sun goes down...

**Author's Note:**

> Even the brightest of the stars need a helping hand.
> 
> Hug a friend even though they say they’re okay. They’ll thank you in the end :)

Kasumi is a ball of energy, almost like the sun that Arisa’s bonsai needs for their beautiful growth. The sleep that one’s body needs after an exhausting day at work. Someone that sees the world in its bright glory in the world full of nothing but dull darkness.

Her presence makes everything alot less difficult, PoPiPa says so...but Arisa Ichigaya will never admit that. 

So when the literal ball of sunshine starts to reduce its luster, people notice... Arisa notices.

She hadn’t been clinging onto her. Not even once today which Arisa starts to feel oddly about. Sure it comes with the freedom that she only has to carry her own weight coming back from school but it doesn't feel right.

Her eyes watch Kasumi attentively, without getting caught of course. She wouldn’t want Kasumi knowing that she cares a little about her being annoyingly clingy, and unbearably loud during their walk to the warehouse - okay, that might a be a lie.

She quirks a brow at Kasumi’s direction, analysing every bit of wobble takes next to Saaya. Her words carry her usual peppy tune but there's this annoying itch at the back of Arisa's head that there's something missing. The lilt in her voice maybe? Her smiles don't match the glint in her eyes or lack thereof? 

They soon reach the warehouse and set their instruments into place.

Surely someone would have noticed - other than her -that Kasumi hadn’t been screaming about how this practice will be “Kira-kira” and “Doki-doki” that usually makes Arisa yell at her to pipe it down and get to practice.

To Arisa, it feels like the sun is setting early. The way that Kasumi loses a few octaves in her voice feels like the warmth is being chased away by the night, cold prickling her skin unfairly. It's weird not having Kasumi cling onto her like a koala. It feels lonely.

”We’ll get something to drink!” Saaya pipes up with that motherly smile. 

“Me too!” Tae and Rimi follow.

Arisa hears Kasumi sigh. That seems to strike a cord in Arisa.

”Kasumi.” She calls out firmly. Kasumi flinches and looks up to see the blonde’s arms spread to her sides, chest open, welcoming the guitarist into the warmth that Arisa tries to offer. Of course, her cheeks red as Arisa looks away with an indignant pout.

Kasumi tilts her head, but slowly but surely the corner of her lips tug upwards.

”I..I just thought you could use a hu-” 

Sure enough Kasumi launches herself in between the space Arisa’s arms provide. The brown haired girl latches herself tightly around Arisa’s torso, clinging to her dear life as Kasumi nuzzles her cheek on the pianist’s uniform. 

Both have nothing to say but let one another feel the erratic beating of their hearts as Arisa’s arms pull Kasumi closer to her. Kasumi’s warm but Arisa is warmer. 

Kasumi sighs, almost like a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” She mumbles against Arisa’s collar.

Arisa stummers a response, leaving the girl savour the rare Ichigaya hug.

Kasumi is a ball of energy that wants to burn forever; and when it seems like she couldn’t burn any longer, Arisa is always there to ignite the flames to keep her burning brighter.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that got serious.
> 
> But Eyyy!! KasuAri!!


End file.
